theoutsidersfandomcom-20200214-history
Cherry Valance
|died =''Unknown'' |family members =ParentsRevealed in The Outsiders, page 167 |Friends =Robert Sheldon, Marcia, Randy Adderson |relationships =Bob Sheldon |portrayed by =Diane Lane |Enemies = None }}Sherri, or more commonly known as Cherry Valance is a Soc girl who makes some appearances in The Outsiders. Appearance Cherry is very pretty and has long red hairRevealed in The Outsiders, page 21with green eyes.Revealed in The Outsiders, page 130 Personality For Cherry her personality is kinder than the other Socs and not as harsh. She sees both sides of the social levels. Even though Cherry is a Soc she is different from her peers in several ways. She is not filled with hatred or a sense of superiority; instead, her nature is sensitive, understanding, and caring. History Cherry Valance, a girl from a wealthy family, and girlfriend to Bob, is the biggest female character in The Outsiders. In the settings and in the movie we talk about Cherry as a unifying agent – when she meets Pony, she has already formed the idea that Greasers and Socials are connected through the human struggles and through nature. ''The Outsiders'' : Cherry is first introduced at the movies. Her and Marcia are seated in front of Dally, Johnny, Ponyboy and later, Two-Bit. Dally starts bugging her, much to her dismay while Ponyboy and Johnny start telling him to lay off a bit. She asks Dally to be nice and leave her and Marcia alone, but he says that he is never nice, and offers her a coke. She tells him to get lost, and starts talking to Ponyboy and Johnny. :Cherry tells Ponyboy that her real name is Sherri, but she is called Cherry because of her hair coloring. She also tells him that he has an original name. Ponyboy recognizes her from school, and she wonders why he is hanging around trash like Dallas. Ponyboy tells her that Dally is his buddy, and she apologizes for insulting him. Then, she asks about Ponyboy's brother, Sodapop, and says he is a doll and they look alike. Cherry also says that she recognizes Sodapop from rodeos, and Ponyboy remarks that she is good at barrel racing. Cherry asks why they don't see Sodapop at school anymore, and Pony reluctantly admits that he is a dropout. :Dallas comes back and hands everyone a Coke, and tells Cherry it might cool her down. She gives him an unbelievable look, and throws it in his face. Dally gets amused by this, and tries to put his arm around her, when Johnny steps in and stops him. Dally is so shocked that he leaves the theatre, and doesn't come back. Cherry thanks Johnny, and says Dally had her scared to death. Marcia invites the boys to sit with them, and both decide to sit next to Cherry, Ponyboy sitting in between both girls. :Johnny asks Cherry why she isn't scared of them like she was Dallas, and she says they were to sweet to hurt anyone. She told them they were acting like gentlemen and she already knew about Dallas Winston. She made a remark about how they were not innocent but also not "dirty", and Johnny defended Dallas. They started talking about Dally, and then Cherry said softly that she had an admiration towards Dallas. :Ponyboy learns that they have no car since their boyfriends had gotten drunk and left, and this made Cherry annoyed. Two-Bit comes along and starts flirting with Marcia while Ponyboy and Cherry go get some refreshments. She starts asking Ponyboy about Two-Bit and Johnny, and Ponyboy tells her the story about Johnny getting jumped. Quotes Film Portrayal CS Trivia CS References and Citations Category:Characters Category:Socs Category:Females Category:The Outsiders characters